Nature organizations for animals- Top 5
Hi! Today I'm giving you top 5 organizations that protect animal rights. Enjoy! 'San Francisco SPCA; '''stands for Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. The San Francisco SPCA coordinates dog and cat adoptions; operates a veterinary hospital, the Leanne B. Roberts Animal Care Center; runs youth programs, training meetings, and therapy sessions; and has many more initiatives. '''San Diego Humane Society and SPCA; '''has been in business since for a very long time. Amazingly, it's 133 years, with the founding year of 1880. The society operates exclusively in the San Diego area with the following programs: sheltering and adopting animals, reviewing cases of animal cruelty and neglect, rescuing animals in emergency situations, training pets with positive reinforcement behavior, educating adults and youths, and pet-assisted therapy. The society has a very strong donor base, affording at least $13.5 million in total annual expenses for an organization operating in a metropolitan area of 3 million people. '''PetSmart Charities; '''The PetSmart retail chain is very smart with its charitable activities. PetSmart Charities envisions "a lifelong, loving home for every pet" by "creating and supporting programs that save the lives of homeless pets and promote healthy relationships between people and pets." Some of these include adoption programs (5 million pets adopted through PSC as of June 2012), providing spaying and neutering services to address overpopulation, running emergency relief programs that care for animals in disasters or abuse situations, and giving pets new homes through the Our Rescue Waggin' program. PSC also partners with local animal welfare agencies across the country and Canada in these and other areas. Grants are also given by PSC; the organization has given $134 million to qualifying groups and individuals. '''Humane society of United States; '"Go big or go home," as the old saying goes. The Humane Society of the United States chose the former, working in all 50 states and earning the title of "the nation’s largest and most effective animal protection organization." The society, founded in 1954 and headquartered in Washington, D.C., conducts itself in two main areas: celebrating animals and confronting cruelty. These translate into supporting animal protection legislation, operating campaigns to bring about reforms, performing animal rescue and emergency response, inspecting cases of animal cruelty, providing animal care at sanctuaries, rehabilitation centers, emergency shelters, and clinics. '''Best friends animal society; '''Dogs are man's best friend. And the Best Friends Animal Society wants to keep it that way. The Kanab, Utah-based organization was founded in 1984 with the purpose of providing safe and loving homes for dogs and cats; its mission today is still "no more homeless pets." But the other crucial part of Best Friends' work has been its no-kill mission. At the time of the organization's founding, 17 million animals were being killed in shelters every year, despite the fact that 90 percent of them were adoptable or would’ve been adopted with the right health and behavioral treatment. Thanks to the work of Best Friends, that number today is 4 million. Thank you for reading, back on the page, Newest nature protector- YOU!, I said something about protecting animals and adopting animals, right? Well, take a look at it again, because you can always adopt a pet and help animals that way. Shelterrrrrr1.jpg Spca.jpg Walk For Animals 2013 t250.png Petsmart-Charities-Sponsor.jpg Sfspcalogo.jpg Nomorehomelesspetslogo21.jpg 1129585402334.gif Pet-smart-dog-and-cat.jpeg O-ANIMAL-SHELTER-facebook.jpg 193596 best friends animal society o.jpg Category:Nature protection